Two-Forty-Bravo
'''Banning: '''Two weeks after the operation from North Africa. We already saw the world at war. With the cities in Eastern Europe burning from the raging attacks of the Russian-Controlled Nod and the Air Supremacy of the Chinese-Controlled Nod Forces in China. Both sides at the same role of the invasion. While we were behind enemy lines, we sneak up through intel we've acquired from North Africa. A guy named Colonel Ordac, supposed that he knows about the missiles before he was gone. His chopper was shot on the way to Iran, brought him to India for a serious terms of interrogation. We were sent to Northern India, city of New Delhi. Learn about what's going on there. When we arrived, we can see the US Military defending the city while we're part of the civvies stuck. Two-Forty-Bravo is the Third Mission of the SPS - World War. Setting two weeks after the events of the previous mission. Viper Team is deployed to rescue Colonel Ordac, the only US Military Officer of the USAF who has intel about the missiles. This mission also appeared in the trailer of the game. For the first time, the player controls a female character in the campaign throughout the SPS Series. Characters *Banning, Rook Shaffield [ Viper Five ] *Claris, Lyra [ Viper Four ] *Carter, Salvador [ Viper Two ] *Chizro, Hecter [ Viper Six ] *Fisher, Sam Calvary [ Viper One ] ( Officer in Briefing ) *Lieutenant Jacobs *Colonel Ordac [ Tattoo-Actual ] *General Commander Petrons [ Briefing and Commander only ] Plot Banning takes cover behind the pit. With Lyra following as she grabs her Sniper Rifle from the gear. The two moved to the narrow streets as they passed through the civvies. Meeting up with Carter and Hecter, the four moves in to the Warehouse and clears it from Nod Mercenaries. Upon clearing, Banning opens up a large crate but founds it empty. As Jacobs notify the team that Ordac was moved further north close to the battlezone. The team pushes forward, meeting up with resistance and easily repelled. A US Osprey crashes directly at the tower, making it collapse. Separating Lyra from the three and is forced to move forward with the mission. Being helped by Jacobs and Fisher, she easily repells the enemy infantry on the streets and stops the Convoy reaching the exit gates. As she regroups with the other three, Banning opens up the second crate, just as the same with no one or nothing inside. The battlefield expands, as they collided with the Nod Battalion retreating. The team was forced to retreat, with going back to the tunnels and meeting up with SPS Specials Forces. Which the Special Forces were on a mission to disable the Nuclear Warheads on the city before it goes off. Disobeying direct orders from Petron, the team helps the Special Forces to proceed to the plaza and encounter heavy resistance. With the assistance of the fighting US Military Forces, the plaza was cleared and the Special Forces were able to disable the bomb. Just as the team also rescued Ordac on the same room. Petrons became angry at the result of the calling but immediately giving the team a good job for their work. The Second Warhead detonates on the southern part of the city. Destroying the entire area of the south part of Delhi. The shocked US Forces and the rest of the people on the plaza watched the helicopters crash from the explosion. Achievements/ Trophies Officer of the Intel Office secured ( 15/Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Two-Forty-Bravo on any difficulty We were about to be successful ( 25/Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Two-Forty-Bravo on any difficulty Little Pony ( 10/Bronze Trophy ) - Find the pink cotton pony on the corner before proceeding to the Plaza. Saving the city, then the hostage ( 15/Bronze Trophy ) - Disarm the bomb before going to Ordac. We go for the Mission First ( 15/Bronze Trophy ) - Rescue Ordac before disarming a Nuclear Warhead.